Sólo es Una Cita
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Shonen-ai. One-shot. — Si no quieres salir conmigo, entonces no le veo el caso seguir aquí — ... — ¡Bryan! —... — Kai, ¿por qué no sólo sales del vestidor? —


Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>"<em>Hay que hacer <em>_bonitas locuras por amor, sólo por amor…"_

* * *

><p>-oO08(<strong> Sólo es Una Cita <strong>)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

— ¡Bryan! — escuchó su grito y sonrió.

— Vamos, es sólo una cita, Kai — respondió mientras encogía los hombros.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — volvió a gritar molesto.

— Entonces no — dijo cerrando los ojos, sonrió cínicamente.

— ¡Bryan! — volvió a gritar desesperado y enojado.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — preguntó Takao mientras se acercaba a los vestidores.

Detrás de él venían Rei, Max y el Jefe. Acababa de terminar finalizar un torneo de exhibición que había programado el Sr. Dickenson. El torneo era para animar a los jóvenes de hoy en día a entrar al mundo del Beyblade. El evento había resultado todo un éxito, no sólo consiguieron más seguidores para el deporte, si no que también fue útil para recaudar más fondos para la construcción de otro edificio para la BBA. El anciano Dickenson estaba muy contento de haber contado con la presencia de todos los beyluchadores que habían participado en las finales de cada torneo.

Obviamente no iba a haber un nuevo campeón del mundo, pero la mera idea de vencer al actual campeón sonaba atractiva. Las primeras rondas fueron sencillas para los equipos más experimentados, sin embargo las finales fueron agotadoras. No fue una sorpresa que el equipo Blitzkreig haya enfrentado la última batalla contra los Bladebreackers y tampoco fue sorpresa que los Bladebrackers ganaran. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, los rusos ni siquiera maldijeron a sus contrincantes, parecía más bien que habían disfrutado sus batallas.

La primera ronda fue Max contra Bryan; la segunda Kai contra Spencer y la última Takao contra Yuriy. Bryan resultó más fuerte que el rubio; Kai obviamente se desquitó de la vez que el rubio fornido le robó su bestia bit; mientras que Takao se divirtió como enano al ver a Yuriy sufrir con su último ataque, porque fue sólo hasta el final que las cosas se dieron a su favor; sí, habían sido grandes batallas.

— Kai no quiere salir de los vestidores — respondió el pelilavanda como si nada.

— ¡Bryan! — volvió a gritar más furioso.

— Ya te lo dije, Kai, es solamente un cita, ¿qué tiene de malo? —

— ¿Una cita? — inquirió Rei.

— Kai no quiere salir de los vestidores porque no quiere salir conmigo — miró con indiferencia al joven chino.

Max vio llegar a los otros rusos antes de poder preguntar algo siquiera…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Yuriy observó cómo su compañero de equipo, Bryan, estaba recargado en los vestidores de los Bladebreackers, por su postura relajada le sugería que el cínico de su compañero había hecho _algo_.

— Espero una respuesta afirmativa — respondió.

— ¿A qué pregunta? — cuestionó Spencer, sabía que su amigo debía estar allí por una buena pero insignificante razón.

— Le pedí a Kai una cita, pero no quiere — cerró los ojos como si estuviese cansado.

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Ya te lo dije, quiero una cita con Kai. —

— ¿Quieres una cita con Kai? — cuestionó el joven estadounidense.

— Sí, pero él no quiere — cruzó los brazos mientras recargaba su peso más relajadamente en la pared del vestidor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bryan! — gritó el bicolor, que cada vez se escuchaba más desesperado.

— Ya te lo dije, es sólo una cita. Pero si no quieres está bien, me voy — respondió mientras volvía a hacer su sonrisa torcida y emprendía la marcha.

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! — golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Lo encerraste? — enarcó una ceja Yuriy.

— Claro que no, no haría algo tan inmaduro — respondió casi indignado.

— ¿Entonces por qué Kai no sale de allí? — el Jefe parecía confundido con la situación.

— No sale porque no quiere tener una cita conmigo — intentó emprender la marcha de nuevo.

— ¡Bryan! ¡Con un demonio! — gritaba el bicolor.

— Si no quieres salir conmigo, entonces no le veo el caso seguir aquí — encogió los hombros y dio dos pasos más.

— ¡Bryan! — insistió.

— Kai, ¿por qué no sólo sales del vestidor? — Takao necesitaba entrar a los vestidores por sus artículos personales.

De esta manera se acercó al puerta tomó el picaporte, sin embargo al intentar abrir notó que estaba cerrada con seguro.

— Kai, abre la puerta, tengo hambre y allí dejé mis bocadillos — tocó la puerta con el puño cerrado mientras forcejeaba en un intento por abrirla.

— ¡Estúpido, Bryan! ¡Vuelve aquí! — escucharon.

— ¿Bryan? — llamó Yuriy mientras cruzaba los brazos y tomaba una postura más recia.

— ¿Qué? — "respondió" mientras daba un paso más alejándose de la puerta con una mochila en manos.

— ¡Kai, abre la maldita puerta! — gritó Takao.

— Cálmate, Takao, — sugirió el chino a su compañero — y tú, Kai, ¿podrías dejarnos entrar por nuestras cosas? —

— ¡No! — emitió su respuesta rápidamente, podría decirse que hasta desesperado.

**-o-**

Mientras sus amigos cuestionaban al ruso pelilavanda de lo que hacía exactamente, Kai largaba respiros profundos en un intento por calmar su coraje. Cerró los ojos y recargó el peso en la puerta, _¡ni loco abriría!_

— Kai, sé que no quieres salir con Bryan y está bien, pero abre la puerta, Takao está comenzando a ponerse _más_ molesto porque _necesita_ ir a festejar y comer, _otra vez_ — escuchó hablar a Rei al tiempo que daba algunos toques con sus nudillos a la puerta.

— ¡Bryan! — gritó, otra vez, exasperado.

— ¿Por qué no sólo abres la puerta, nos dejas sacar nuestras cosas y luego siguen con su juego de enamorados? Acá habemos personas que _necesitamos_ comer — cantó Takao.

Al escuchar la pregunta y el sólo imaginar abrir la puerta le llevó a un sonrojo inevitable, cerró sus ojos y frunció _más_ el ceño.

— ¡Bryan! — alargó su grito desesperado.

Escuchar al bicolor tan molesto le daba dos pistas a Yuriy: ya Bryan había hecho de las suyas…

— ¿Qué le dijiste esta vez para que no quiera salir de ese estúpido vestidor? — cuestionó el pelirrojo con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

— Sólo le pedí una cita — respondió con _inocencia_.

— ¿Sólo una cita? — levantó la ceja en sospecha Spencer.

Dudó en responder…

Yuriy presagiaba que algo _no_ andaba bien… Hacía unos meses Bryan estaba con la firme idea de tener ciertos sentimientos hacia el bicolor Hiwatari. Spencer trató de convencerlo de que no era así y que sólo era un capricho, pero el pelilavanda respondió besando al bicolor en público en medio de una conferencia de prensa. Cabe mencionar que las fotografías y videos dieron la vuelta al mundo.

Luego de eso y de que el bicolor le dejara de hablar, Bryan se deprimió en sobremanera, entonces, Yuriy, en su papel de capitán del equipo, le sugirió que hiciera un movimiento menos estúpido y más asertivo. De esa manera Bryan llegó hasta la oficina de Voltaire en donde estaba Kai con él en medio de una reunión de trabajo y entonces le preguntó: _"¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?"._ El pelirrojo, que lo acompañaba para que no hiciera algo _estúpido_, se dio una palmada en la cara y sacó al pelilavanda arrastrando de la oficina, mientras inversionistas y un anciano decrépito, amargado y maligno le declaraban miradas de desaprobación a un Kai sonrojado, avergonzado y molesto.

Así que lo que hubiera hecho Bryan era algo estúpido y poco efectivo.

— Bueno… — levantó la mochila que había levantado del piso cuando intentó irse y se la mostró a su capitán.

Yuriy le arrebató la mochila y revisó el contenido. Hurgó un poco y palideció de momento.

— Eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido… — siseó mientras saltaba una venita en su sien.

En un movimiento rápido Bryan se apoderó de la mochila de nuevo….

— ¡Bryan! — escucharon de nuevo a Kai, que francamente estaba harto de escuchar las quejas de Takao desde fuera.

— ¡Es sólo una cita, carajo! — replicó molesto — ¡Sólo tienes que decir que sí, te devolveré tu ropa, taparás tu desnudez y podrás salir de ese estúpido vestidor! —

Todos allí voltearon a verlo…

— ¿Lo dejaste desnudo allí adentro? — el pequeño rubio habló.

Sí, Bryan decidió dejar a Kai desnudo en su vestidor, imposibilitado para salir hasta que no le diera una respuesta afirmativa a su cita. Bryan Kuznetsov no acepta un _**no**_ por respuesta….

— ¡Bryan, devuélveme mi ropa! —

Sonrió con malicia…

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo? — volvió a preguntar con santurronería.

— ¡Sí, carajo, pero devuélveme mi ropa! —

— Bueno — se acercó a la puerta tocó brevemente se abrió la puerta y pasó la mochila por la rendija que el bicolor hizo con el objetivo de recuperar su ropa, enseguida azotó la puerta y el pelilavanda volvió a hablar — Tienes diez minutos, tu berrinche nos hace perder tiempo de calidad — sonrió mientras se sentaba en loto en el piso y cruzaba los brazos.

¡Ah, sí! Era divertido molestar a Kai…

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el bicolor por fin salió de los vestidores, su atuendo por fin lo tenía… Maldito Bryan ¿cómo rayos le hizo para quitarle su ropa? Es que ¡hasta la ropa interior le robó! Sólo bastó un descuido cuando volvía de las duchas para que todo ese infierno pasara…Pero ya se las cobraría…

— Te ves bien, — le halagó — pero te veías mejor sin nada… — alardeó

Y con ellos ganó un par de cosas: Primero, hacer sonrojar al estoico bicolor; segundo, demostrarle lo mucho que podía hacer por él; y tercero que Hiwatari fuera tras sus huesos… Aunque fuera sólo para matarlo…

Yuriy largó un suspiro, al tiempo que los Bladebreackers dejaban rodar una gotita de sudor por su sien…

— Vemos, Kai es un poco agresivo cuando se sonroja… — pronunció el pelirrojo.

Todos los presentes comenzaron una mini carrera para alcanzar al bicolor y al pelilavanda…

— _**¡ ¡ ¡ B r y a n ! ! ! **_—

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!<p>

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
